Jonathan
Variations include John, Jon, Johnny. Characters * John Blackwell - A power-hungry warlock from The Secret Circle. * John Brenner - Character from Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors. * John Carradine - Classic actor from the "Universal Monsters" era. * John Constantine - Occult investigator from the Hellblazer comic book series. * John Griffin - Also known as the Invisible Man; Main character from The Invisible Man. * John Harker - Protagonist from Universal's Dracula. * John Mitchell - Vampire protagonist from the BBC series Being Human. * John Quincy Wydell - A sheriff from The Devil's Rejects. * John Simmons - Werewolf victim from The Howling IV: The Original Nightmare. * John Talbot - Father of Larry Talbot from The Wolf Man. * John Tate - Son of Laurie Strode from Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. * John Winchester - Father of Sam and Dean Winchester on Supernatural. * Johnnie - Brother of Barbara from the 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead. * Johnny - Brother of Barbara from Night of the Living Dead. * Johnny Blaze - Motorcycle stuntman; aka, the Ghost Rider. * Johnny Valentine - A doorman featured in Wishmaster. * Johnny-Wayne Carlson - A scientist and zombie character from Resident Evil. * Jonathan Harker - The central figure from the Dracula novel. * Jonathan Levinson - A supporting character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Actors * John Altman - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * John Armond - Played Nick in Blood of Ghastly Horror. * John Bernard Gaynor - Played young Joseph Thorne in Hellraiser: Inferno. * John Boles - Played Victor Moritz in Frankenstein (1931). * John Brinkley - Actor from A Bucket of Blood. * John Byner - Played the role of Radu in Transylvania 6-5000 and Doug Clegg in Wishmaster. * John Cannon - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * John Cardos - Actor from Blood of Dracula's Castle, Nightmare in Wax, Satan's Sadists and Horror of the Blood Monsters. * John Carroll Lynch - Played Twisty the Clown on American Horror Story: Freak Show. * John Cusack - Actor from 1408. * John D. LeMay - Played Ryan Dallion on Friday the 13th: The Series and Steven Freeman on Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. * John F. Beach - Played Ajax on Fear Clinic. * John Furey - Played Chuck in Island Claws and Paul Holt in Friday the 13th Part 2. * John Gabriel Rodriguez - Played Riley on The Gates. * John H. Tobin - Actor from The Devil's Rejects. * John Hallam - Actor from Lifeforce and episodes of Thriller and She-Wolf of London. * John Harkins - Played multiple characters on the original Dark Shadows television series. * John Herman Shaner - Actor from A Bucket of Blood. * John Houseman - Played Mister Machen in The Fog. * John Kapelos - Played Don Schanke on Forever Knight. * John Karlen - Actor from the original Dark Shadows. * John Kassir - Voiced the Cryptkeeper on Tales from the Crypt. * John Kerr - Played Francis Barnard in The Pit and the Pendulum. * John Mahon - Played Trevor Lockley on Angel. * John Michael Graham - Played Bob Simms in Halloween. * John Morris - Composer on Young Frankenstein. * John Ortiz - Played Morales in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * John Owens - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * John Prosky - Played David Finch on True Blood. * John R. Stevenson - Screenwriter on the Bloody Murder film series. * John Rawls - Played Zurial in 30 Days of Night. * John Rezig - Played Deputy Kevin Ellis on True Blood. * John Richardson - Actor from Black Sunday and Demons 3. * John Ritter - Played Ben Hanscom in It and Warren Kincaid in Bride of Chucky. * John Rubinstein - Played Linwood Murrow on Angel. * John Salthouse - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * John Saxon - Played Donald Thompson in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. * John Schneider - Actor from Lake Placid 2 and Snow Beast. * John Shaner - Actor from A Bucket of Blood and Little Shop of Horrors. * John Shepherd - Played Tommy Jarvis in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. * John Simpson - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * John Talbert - Played Curtis in Blood of Ghastly Horror. * John Woodvine - Played J.S. Hirsch in An American Werewolf in London. * John Wraight - Played Adam Colletta in 30 Days of Night. * John Zenda - Actor from Halloween II. * Johnathon Schaech - Actor from Prom Night and Laid to Rest. * Johnny Depp - Actor from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Sleepy Hollow and From Hell. * Johnny Lewis - Played Ricky in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Johnny Messner - Played Mark Woodrow on The Gates. * Jon Bernthal - Played Raymond Gardener on Eastwick and Shane Walsh on The Walking Dead. * 'Jon Cuthbert' - Actor from the "Cargo" episode of ''Night Visions. * Jon Finch - Actor from Hammer House of Horror and The Vampire Lovers. * Jon Ingrassia - Played Stacy in Angel. * Jon Kent Ethridge - Played young Blade in Blade: The Series. * Jonathan Frid - Played Barnabas Collins on the original Dark Shadows. * Jonathan Prince - Actor from Rick Rosenthal's Halloween II. * Jonathan Sadowski - Played Wade in the remake of Friday the 13th. Production Crew * John A. Bushelman - Screenwriter on Daughters of Satan. * John Badham - Director of the 1979 version of Dracula. * John Bolton - Comic book/graphic novel illustrator. * John Boorman - Director on Exorcist II: The Heretic. * John Bryant - Co-writer on Scanner Cop. * John Burrows - Associate producer and production manager on A Nightmare on Elm Street. * John Buscema - Comic book artist. * John C. Higgins - - Screenwriter on Daughters of Satan. * John Carl Buechler - Makeup effects artist and director. * John Carpenter - Director of the original Halloween. * John Costanza - Comic book writer, artist and letterer. * John D. Brancato - Producer/writer on The Others. * John D.F. Black - Co-writer on The Unearthly. * John Davis - Co-producer on the Predator film series. * John Fawcett - Writer/producer on the Ginger Snaps film series. * John Flynn - Director on Brainscan. * John Fogelman - Co-founder of FactoryMade Ventures and executive producer on From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. * John G. Jones - Author, screenwriter and producer on three of the Amityville Horror films sequels. * John Gilling - Director on The Plague of the Zombies, The Reptile and The Mummy's Shroud. * John Grant - Writer for Universal's Abbott & Costello films. * John Groves - Co-writer on Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo. * John Gulager - Director of the Feast film series. * John Harrison - Director of episodes of Tales from the Crypt, Tales from the Darkside and Kindred: The Embraced. * John Hollingsworth - Music supervisor, director and conductor for Hammer Film Productions. * John Hora - Cinematographer on The Howling and Gremlins 2: The New Batch. * John Hough - Director of Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense. * John Huckert - Writer on Slaughter Studios and DinoCroc. * John K. Watson - Executive producer of Poltergeist: The Legacy. * John Lafia - Screenwriter on Child's Play; Director on Child's Play 2. * John Landis - Director of An American Werewolf in London. * John Leekley - Executive producer on Kindred: The Embraced. * John McNaughton - Director on Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer. * John McTiernan - Director on Predator. * John Merrifield - Comic book colorist. * John Murphy - Score composer on 28 Days Later (2002) and The Last House on the Left (2009). * John Osteen - Cinematographer and editor on Black Devil Doll. * John Rickard - Co-producer on A Nightmare on Elm Street. * John Ridgway - Comic book artist. * John Rodda - Production sound mixer on 28 Days Later and the She-Wolf of London television series. * John Russo - Co-writer on the original Night of the Living Dead. * John S. Robertson - Director of the original Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * John Sayles - Writer of Piranha, Alligator and The Howling. * John Sedwick - Director from the original Dark Shadows television series. * John Severin - Comic book artist. * John Sherwood - Director on The Creature Walks Among Us. * John T. Kretchmer - Television director on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Brimstone and Charmed. * John T. Neville - Screenwriter on The Devil Bat and The Flying Serpent. * John Thomas - Co-creator of the Predator film series. * John Updike - Author of The Witches of Eastwick. * John Wagner - Comic book writer. * John Williams - Multi-Academy Award winning composer. * Jon Davison - Producer from Piranha. * Jon Deitcher - Editor on Bikini Girls on Ice. * Jon Hess - Director of Alligator II: The Mutation. * Jon Peters - Horror film producer. * Jonathan Gorman - Developer of the Bikini Bloodbath franchise. * Jonathan Hackett - Producer on Fear Itself. * Jonathan Levine - Director of Warm Bodies. * Jonathan Lewis - Director of Black Devil Doll. * Jonathan Liebesman - Director of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. * Jonathan Winfrey - Director of Carnosaur 3: Primal Species.